Les métatarses de Bella
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi : Bella est fatiguée, Edward se propose de la détendre avec un massage. Si tout s'arrêtait là ce ne serait pas drôle.


**Jingle** : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Pied". Le principe est d'imaginer, d'écrire et de poster un OS en une heure à partir du thème.

**Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer a eu l'idée en première, dommage pour moi.

Le rating T est peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais on ne sait jamais, si on tombe sur sur des âmes prudes^^

**Les métatarses de Bella**

La journée avait été tout à fait crevante. Lorsque que la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentie, Bella n'avait plus d'énergie ni de motivation pour rien. _Dormir !_ C'est tout ce qu'elle avait en tête (avec une petite place pour _Edward !_ quand même). Mais voilà, il était hors de question qu'elle rentre roupiller chez elle alors que son vampire de petit ami avait eu l'autorisation de Charlie pour passer la fin d'après-midi avec elle.

- Tu as une petite mine, tu devrais peut-être te reposer.

Bien sûr, Edward profitait des instants où Bella dormait et il tenait tellement à sa santé qu'il aurait été capable de lui administrer de force un somnifère. L'adolescente lui répondit que c'était juste les cours qui l'avaient gonflée, ce qui n'était pas que mensonge. Pour faire preuve de bonne foi, et parce que le vampire ne semblait pas enclin à accepter une telle excuse, elle ajouta cependant qu'une activité calme ne la rebuterait pas trop. Voilà ! Chacun y trouve son compte !

Edward eut alors une idée. Il allait détendre sa dulcinée et être aux petits soins pour elle. Après tout, ça avait l'air de bien marcher pour Jasper et Alice. Il l'a fit monter dans sa volvo et pris la direction de la forêt. Une fois à la lisière du bois, il prit Bella dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à leur clairière. La météo n'était pas super, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui était en soit le maximum que l'on pouvait espérer à Forks, pluviométriquement détentrice de record.

Il assit son précieux chargement dans l'herbe et lui ôta ses chaussures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Bella, alors qu'Edward lui retirait à présent ses chaussettes, exposant ses pieds nus au froid.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire tel que toutes les questions de la jeune femme furent balayées. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et non plus sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était une méthode de manipulation qui marchait particulièrement bien sur elle.

C'est donc avec un cri de surprise qu'elle retira ses pieds vers elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec les doigts gelés d'Edward. Il l'a rassura à nouveau, comme on rassure un chaton apeuré, en lui chantonnant la berceuse qu'il lui avait composé. Elle se détendit très rapidement, mais c'était peut-être aussi l'effet des massages.

Bella était subjuguée. Le contact des mains froides du vampire sur ses pieds l'avait faite frissonner de froid. Mais les tremblements étaient progressivement devenus des frissons de plaisir. Il était si délicat, ayant sûrement peur de lui casser un métatarse quelconque s'il ne mesurait pas sa force. Se sentir si fragile face à Edward lui plaisait énormément, même si du coup, il devait toujours se retenir face à elle.

Une dangereuse pensée traversa l'esprit de la lycéenne. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle pousser Edward ? S'il lui massait les pieds, ça allait lui facilité la tâche. Elle se mit donc à gémir faiblement de plaisir, avant de lentement se pencher vers Edward. Bien qu'elle essaya d'être discrète, cela ne pouvait pas échapper à Edward. Mais s'il le remarqua, il ne réagit pas. Peut-être pensait-il qu'un coup de fatigue allait la rendre moins audacieuse ou entreprenante ?

Bella déposa un baiser sur le front de marbre du vampire avant de descendre progressivement jusqu'à sa bouche. Il en lâcha ses pieds, ce qui lui permit de se rapprocher d'avantage et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Edward lui rendit prudemment son baiser, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas déclencher trop d'ardeur chez la jeune femme.

- Trop tard, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se jeter sur lui, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux de bronze et contre son torse d'albâtre.

Edward se laissa envahir par le plaisir, enserrant la taille de Bella et glissant une main sous son T-shirt. Elle sourit contre sa bouche, en demandant plus. Mais plus, c'était vraiment trop pour Edward qui éloigna sa petite amie avec un courage déloyal. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids contre lui. La preuve : il pouvait l'écarter si facilement. Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de la briser s'il se laissait aller. Il ne pourrait jamais se le permettre avec Bella. Mais elle essayait toujours. D'ailleurs, là encore elle n'abandonnait pas et lui jetait le regard le plus langoureux dont elle était capable.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. Tu ne m'a plus l'air du tout fatiguée. Je pense que ton père apprécierait que tu travailles un peu ce soir.

Lui parler de Charlie alors qu'elle tente visiblement de l'allumer, ça c'est un tue l'amour ! De quoi lui ôter toute envie de poursuivre son plan. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Bella s'avouait vaincue. Elle essaierait autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

* * *

Quelle coïncidence ! C'est mon non-anniversaire aujourd'hui. Vous me laisserez bien une petite (ou une grosse, je ne suis pas exigeante) review comme cadeau.


End file.
